


Maybe One Night is All We Need

by Mutantbarracuda



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Effoff - Freeform, Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantbarracuda/pseuds/Mutantbarracuda
Summary: Adam takes a walk after detention finds himself at Eric's house.I put this on Tumblr a few days ago and decide to add it here!





	Maybe One Night is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m obsessed with Eric and Adam. Rewatched Sex Education 3 time already. One thing that is missing in this fandom is not enough fanfic… so I wrote my own. Haven’t written a fanfiction in like 10 years so go easy on me.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think!

Adam should not be here. He had been standing in front of Eric’s house for the last 20 minutes trying to figure out what to say. He told himself the only reason why he was here was because he needed to make sure Tromboner didn’t say anything about detention.

 

He couldn’t give his dad another reason to hate him. Another reason why his sister is better than him. But he knew deep down that Eric wouldn’t tell anyone. Because Eric had been right all along, they were similar.

 

Adam knew that there was no going back after the detention. He didn’t know when he would be back. He needed to give Eric a proper goodbye.

He slowly walked over the window with the light on. He hoped it was the right window but knowing his luck it probably wasn’t. He grabbed small rocks from the ground and started throwing.

 

One… click

 

Two… click

 

Three…click

 

When he was about the throw the 4th rock the window opened and there stood a bewildered Eric.

 

“Adam, is that you? What the hell are you doing here.” He said in a whisper trying to not wake up the whole neighborhood.

 

“No it’s someone else. Of course it’s me tromboner. Now are you gonna come out here or not?” It sounded harsh and angry but Adam’s eyes showed something completely different.

 

“Yeah, but I’m only coming down if you explain why the fuck you are here.”

 

Eric didn’t even give Adam a chance to respond. He was already shutting his window and rushing down the stairs. Once he got out the door he shut it quietly and hurried over to Adam.

 

“So why did you come to my house at midnight? Because none of today has made any sense to me. So please enlighten me.” He said. The moon illuminated his dark face and he could see a hurt and confused look on his face.

 

“ I went for a walk and ended up here. Was debating between talking or throwing dog shit on your car again.”

 

Eric raised his eyebrow not buying a word of what Adam was saying.

 

“My dad’s been threatening to send me to military school since the term began. I broke into his office early and saw he sent the deposit in yesterday. I figured the last person I would want to see before I fuck off is you.”

 

Adam had been focusing all his attention on the grass below him. He felt exposed and open something he was never comfortable with.

 

“You spent the last four years torturing me and now I’m the last person you want to see before you get shipped off. You’re just expecting me to want to be around you now because you sucked me off in detention. We need to talk about all of this because none of it makes sense. So explain yourself without threatening to end me.” Eric said with a stern look on his face, crossing his arms waiting for a response.

 

The taller boy signed scratching the back of his head, not fully knowing what to say to make up for all the past abuse.

 

“You were right at the party when you said that we’re same. We are the same except you’re braver than me. You know exactly who you are. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks. Your dad loves you and cares about you. My dad just cares about how I make him look and it seems like since day one I’ve been fucking up. I bullied you because it was easier than explaining to you how I really felt because there was a part of me that couldn’t deal with liking you. I know this doesn’t make up for anything but I just needed you to know how I felt before I get sent to hell.” Adam backs away from Eric and starts to head home.

 

Eric calls after him “Why are you doing all of this now?”

 

He almost screams out of frustration but he doesn’t want to wake his parents. He runs after Adam needing to understand the taller boys reasoning. He stops when he is in front of Adam. Adam pushes him away slightly and sits down on the sidewalk.

 

“Cause I have nothing left to lose. I’m so fucked up that my own fucking parents are sending me away. Why should I try to fucking pretend anymore none of it matters. After tomorrow I’m gonna be a fuckin GI Joe.”

 

Eric sits on sidewalk next to him. “ Then let’s make tonight count.” He grabs Adam by the hair pulls him into a kiss. A kiss that was nothing like Adam had ever felt before. He had kissed girls before but this kiss was different. This kiss was not some normal kissing. They couldn’t stop themselves, they needed this, they needed each other. Maybe just for one night they knew they were enough for each other. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
